Know Your Place
by Anaica
Summary: A wizard, a princess, a naval officer and a mercenary all understand the importance of duty. But why did it have to involve heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **So now for something completely different, kind of. We are going back to the Enchanted Forest, think of this as an Alternate Universe story. This is a new adventure for our favorite people. Bernadette is the OC and she is somewhat like my previous character.**

* * *

It was times like this that Bernadette truly thought she was nothing more than a shadow. Her slippers barely made a noise as she further ventured into the damp dark dungeon. Why did she have to pull the short stick? Jefferson knew she wasn't overly fond of the dark. Maybe it was pay back for their last mission, he still had water in his ears.

Bernadette got to the bottom of the stairs and peered down the hall. Two burly guard stood in front of a cell door. A poison dark to the throat was enough to bring them to the ground.

Her way was now cleared and she silently picked the lock

The man inside looked at her curiously when she entered. "Are you here to rescue me?"

Bernadette gave a heartless chuckle. That was all the emotion she was capable of anymore. She wasn't here to save him; she couldn't save anyone. "No, I want something you have."

"I am nothing but a street rat. I have nothing."

She took a step closer. "That's not true and you know it. Where's the lamp, street rat?"

Fear and panic crossed the man's face. How did she know about that? "Who are you?"

"No one of importance. Now answer my question."

"No." The man pulled himself to his feet, he stood a head taller than Bernadette.

That did not concern her. "Here are your choices. Either you give me the lamp or you have to deal with him." Bernadette did not have to clarify who he was. And kept the fact to herself that she could not return empty handed. "You don't want that, do you Aladdin?"

Aladdin stiffened. How did this mystery woman know so much? She had to be a new breed of minion. Oh, how the world was changing.

Yes, he was a street rat, but he knew who not to double cross. He had made a deal and while his current situation wasn't ideal, he had to hold up his end of the bargain.

Aladdin got down to his knees and felt around in the dark to find something. Then he stood up, a lamp in his hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Bernadette could fake being polite and smile.

"Are you his newest lackey?" He asked.

Disgust swept over her. How was she supposed to answer that? For once, she didn't have a snarky comment. So she let her fist do the talking.

* * *

Bernadette reentered the world of the light and hope, pulling her veil over her head. She did not want to attract attention. Now where was the hookah bar she was supposed to meet Jefferson?

She found it about ten minutes later. She walked inside and instantly felt like she was on display. Could the place be any seedier? It was a hive for scum and villainy. Not that Bernadette hung out with heroes but she knew who to keep her distance from. And she never wanted to be in over her head.

Every set of male eyes were on her. Bernadette knew she was easy on the eyes and it wasn't for lack of trying. Pale skin, dark brown eyes, maybe it was red hair that attracted the attention.

Finally, she found a familiar face in the crowd and she headed over. Jefferson chose a table in a back corner. He was alone, neither of them associated that much. They were loners.

"Good job." He greeted her.

"How do you know I even got it?" Bernadette asked, sitting across from him.

"You have never failed a mission. I have complete faith in you." Jefferson told her, he always felt he had to give her a confidence boost.

Something that resembled a smile crossed her face. She was a proud woman; she did not need warm words. But at the same time, she wanted them.

Two small cups of ale were placed on the table. "Drink to our success, then we need to go. We have a tight deadline." Jefferson said, tapping his cup to hers. Bernadette touched it to her lips. "What happened to your hand?" Jefferson knew he had to ask, though he had a pretty good idea.

"He called me a lackey. Like a henchman or a goon…"

"Bernadette…"

"I prefer mercenary. It sounds better."

That broke his heart, how she was forced to handle herself and the things people called her.

Jefferson had a slightly complicated relationship with Bernadette. It was mostly business but sometimes it was border lined on friendship. He was a loner and always avoided partners in his line of work. But when he was told he had to take one, he was glad it was her. Over the past few years, they had a trust, they had each other's backs during missions. To an outsider, Bernadette was dangerous and cold. But Jefferson saw a softer side of her and knew there was so much she hid. But he also knew not to push.

* * *

Jefferson and Bernadette left the city and walked into the desert. He was not fond on having an audience when they exited the realm.

'The coast is clear." Bernadette told him after she looked around. The lamp was still in the folds of her dress.

He placed a colorful top hat to the ground and spun it. The inside lit up, that was their ride back.

Jefferson held out his hand to her. She only shot him a dirty look, then he took his hand back. "Ladies first."

Bernadette jumped through the portal. Jefferson followed.

Good bye Agrabah.

Hello Enchanted Forest.

* * *

 **Thoughts so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Slowly introducing characters.**

* * *

They landed back in the Enchanted Forest, it had taken Bernadette many times before she could land gracefully on her feet as opposed to a heap on the ground.

She and Jefferson made their way to the Dark One's manor. That's who they worked for, well Jefferson did it for the money. Bernadette had no choice. He had found her years ago, needing protection and carrying a secret. So she sold her soul to the devil, now her fear of one person was transferred to someone else.

This was her life now, she traveled realms gathering magical items for the Dark One. He was a collector; she was simply the catcher. Not everyone was willing to give up their items to a young woman claiming to work for the Dark One. Why would anyone lie about something so horrible? And when push came to shove, Bernadette shoved, hard.

She had a skill with most weapons: knives, daggers, bows and arrows, spears, the only weapon she chose to stay away from was the sword, for personal reasons. Besides, Bernadette had a mean left hook.

Honestly, it wasn't a good life, it was barely a life. But if this was what it took to stay safe from him, so be it. And if she ever messed up or couldn't complete a task, there was always the threat of being sent back. That was the last thing Bernadette wanted.

Bernadette and Jefferson entered the manor and went right to the workshop. Nine times out of ten, that's where the Dark One was. He was always up to his elbows in magic.

Or skinning the children. That's what he told them to scare and unnerve them. It worked too.

Jefferson knocked on the large door, waited a moment for permission to enter and opened it.

The room was a laboratory and the Dark One was the mad scientist. Leathery skin that sparkled in the light, eccentric wiry slightly wild hair. If one didn't know better, they would chuckle instead of tremble in fear.

"One lamp, as requested." Jefferson announced. He motioned to Bernadette to place it on the table.

The Dark One wasn't the type of man who did greetings or really acknowledged when people entered a room. This time, his eyes widened and he let out a high pitched giggle that sent chills down Bernadette's spine. "That will be all, dearies." Which meant: "Get out."

Bernadette was thankful he hadn't said anything to her, had barely looked at her. She followed Jefferson out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You want to get a drink?" Jefferson asked.

"Do you have to drink after every mission?" She wanted to know.

"Well, this mission was a success, no one got seriously hurt, I worked hard. That alone deserves a drink."

"You worked hard? I did most of the heavy lifting." There was the tiniest hint of joking in her voice. Jefferson was the only person she could let her guard down with.

He stopped to look at her, tilted his head to the side and gently hit his ear. "There's still water in there."

Bernadette shook her head. She didn't grin or chuckle much inside this manor.

A door opened and Bernadette prayed it wasn't the workshop.

The Dark One terrified Bernadette right down to her soul, or would if she had one. He made her skin crawl and she hated being in his presence any longer than she had to be.

His son, on the other hand…

Neal…

He made her so comfortable she became uncomfortable.

"Hey, welcome back." Came a new voice that made Bernadette's heart beat a little faster, in a good way.

Both she and Jefferson turned to see Neal walking towards them. He was dressed in a traveling cloak.

"Welcome back yourself." Jefferson greeted him. "Hope your enjoyed your trip to wherever as much as we did in Agrabah."

"Agrabah, that explains the clothing choices." Neal only briefly looked at Jefferson. He was completely focused on Bernadette. The navy blue silk brought out her eyes and made her look other-worldly.

"And that's my cue to leave. Bernadette, the invitation still stands." Jefferson nodded to Neal then headed to the door.

"What did my father want in Agrabah?" Neal asked.

"A magical lamp." She answered.

"Magical lamp? You think there's a genie inside?" His eyes twinkled.

"I don't know, your father kicked us out before he could rub it."

"That does sound like my father." Then there was the obvious question he didn't ask: What would you do with three wishes? "What happened to your hand?" Neal asked, finally getting past how stunning she was.

She grimaced and held it up. Nothing got past him. "It's really not that bad." Honestly it was just a bruise, a slightly ugly, slightly large bruise.

"So I shouldn't ask about the other guy?" Neal joked and waved his hand over hers. His magic made the bruise disappeared.

Well now it didn't hurt to move. "Thank you. I was just going to go to a local healer, you know?"

"But you would have to pay them."

"Everything comes with a price." She begrudgingly quoted the Dark One.

"Just promise me you will be careful next time." There was genuine concern and worry in his voice.

They stood there, staring and feeling a bit uncomfortable. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry for the way my father treats you." Neal was a kind soul, unlike his father. While the Dark One was the definition of dark magic in the realm, his own son was pure light magic. Bernadette could never quite figure that one out.

Bernadette shook her head; he was starting to get deep with her. No one got deep with her. And the only time she ever got deep with someone, well that involved her dagger in a person's chest. "He doesn't treat me any different than anyone he comes in contact with. He is feared throughout the land." It was true, the Dark One had no friends, just people who needed his help, needed to make a deal to save the day. He was the necessary evil of the realm.

"Tell me something I don't know." Neal mused.

She actually sent him a sad smile. "There is so much you don't know."

"That's why I asked." He said, she suddenly found herself meeting his hazel eyes. It was like he… cared.

Suddenly, a door opened and this time it actually was the workshop. "Neal, you're back. I still don't understand why you leave the realm so much." Not even for his son, did the Dark One have manners.

"Take a wild guess at why." Neal said under his breath. Bernadette fought against a grin.

"I want to show you what the lackeys brought back for me."

Neal heaved a heavy sigh, nothing he said would change his father's mind. He nodded to Bernadette then walked to the workshop.

The Dark One's choice of words should have cut into Bernadette like a knife. She had just punched a man for saying that exact word. But instead, there was a completely different look on her face as she watched Neal leave.

One the Dark One noticed, causing Bernadette to quickly leave the manor.

* * *

 **Yes Neal has magic. So Neal and Bernadette, there's something there. hmm**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do now own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Crappy turn of events.**

* * *

Neal had only known the princess for three months and he was already down on one knee. Just like his father planned. Not that Neal had any choice.

He asked.

She said yes.

Emma was the crown princess of Misthaven. She was the only child of King David and Queen Snow White. And not one's typical princess. Emma was highly educated, spoke three languages, danced with the grace of a swan, rode horses like a master and was witty at conversation. And, she let Neal in on a secret, she also had weapons training. Well, with parents like hers, Neal would expect nothing less.

So she was smart, talented and fun. That's why Neal liked her.

Liked, not loved.

Liked like a friend, nothing more.

Neal slipped the ring on to her finger and stood up. Were they supposed to hug or kiss or something? The whole situation was so awkward. And having their parents there didn't make it any better.

They were doing the right thing for the kingdom. The Enchanted Forest would now have the protection of the Dark One. Now no land would dare invade. No ogres, or soldiers from Camelot, and no Evil Queens.

They were doing the right thing, to hell with how they truly felt about it.

* * *

Her hands couldn't stop shaking. She had sent Jefferson ahead with the magical box. Bernadette needed to sit and calm herself down, she needed to be alone to do that.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Repeat. As many times as needed.

She stared down at her hands. No one could see but she could see it as clear as day. The innocent blood on her hands. She would have to live with it now.

Suddenly a shadow came over her. Was it the Dark One? Did he want the full report from her personally? Bernadette didn't think she would be able to manage that.

"Bernadette, are you alright?"

She never heard her name spoken so tenderly before. She looked up to see Neal standing in front of her. She couldn't form words, so she shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Another head shake. Bernadette thought he would leave her. But instead Neal sat down next to her.

A comfortable silence fell over them. Neither one of them knew how long it would last. Then…

"He was an old man…"

Neal gulped. Sadly, he knew where this story was going.

"His master had a hat, a magical hat that could contain all the magic in the realm. The old man, the apprentice, was protecting it, it was his duty to protect it. He said he would die before it fell into the wrong hands…" She stopped, she felt the sobs coming on.

Neal wanted to take her hand, hold her close, run his fingers through her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't lie to her. Bernadette was the one person he couldn't lie to.

He moved his hand closer to hers but she was already on her feet. The sadness had passed; it was replaced with guilt.

Neal had to say something. "You were just carrying out orders. You didn't have a choice." He told her the cold truth.

She gave a heartless chuckle. "No one has a choice, unless you have power."

He joined with a chuckle of his own. "Power doesn't mean choice."

"Name one thing you were ordered to do that you didn't want to do." That sounded like a challenge.

Now how was Neal supposed to answer? There was something on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Words that hit ears can't be taken back.

"See, just as I thought." Bernadette scoffed and walked away without giving him a glance.

* * *

 **So duty sicks for Neal and Emma. And Bernadette clearly doesn't like her job.**

 **Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

"So what's this I'm hearing about you getting married?" Jefferson cornered Neal at the manor a week later.

The sorcerer had hoped that bit of news hadn't traveled that quickly. "Yes, I asked, she said yes."

"To Princess Emma? I heard rumors about her."

"What kind of rumors?" Was it something he already knew?

"Just that she is talented in her own right. Emma is not one of those delicate princesses."

"I know that."

"Well, in any case, you are a very lucky man. I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Then Jefferson's tune changed. "Have you shared the happy news with… her?"

Neal paused. He hadn't, and he didn't understand why he felt do uncomfortable about telling Bernadette his news. Actually, he almost told her, as they were in the garden. But the timing hadn't been right.

"You had better tell her before she hears it through the grapevine." Jefferson told him.

Neal nodded. Telling Bernadette to her face was the right thing to do.

* * *

Neal wasn't a man who scared easily. Living with the Dark One did things to a person. But he had to be a man and get it done. She shouldn't scare him; she was just a dangerous woman. Only a fool wouldn't be scared of her.

Now to find her. He had overheard Jefferson inviting Bernadette to the local tavern. They had just returned from some realm and Jefferson had a tradition of celebrating after a mission.

Neal walked into the first tavern he saw; he wasn't a huge supporter of them. Taverns meant drinking and friends. Neal didn't drink and sadly didn't have friends. He searched the crowd and found the realm jumpers in a back corner.

Jefferson was shocked to see Neal walking towards them. This wasn't his type of place. He was better at hiding his feelings than Bernadette was.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" She asked.

"And hello to you too." Neal sat down across from them.

Jefferson noticed that Neal looked slightly uncomfortable and stood up. "I need another drink. Neal, you need one too. Bernadette, did you even touch yours?" Then he was gone.

"This place is seedy; why does Jefferson insist on coming here?" Neal looked around.

"The same reason any man does crazy things, love." That was an odd word coming out of Bernadette's mouth. She was shocked she didn't choke on it. "Or in his case, attraction." She covertly pointed in the direction of the bar. Jefferson was having a lively conversation with one of the servers. "Her name is Alice."

"Good for him." Neal could clearly see the Jefferson was happy, really happy. He laughed, and smiled, there was even a twinkle in his eye. And Neal now felt jealous. But he had to get down to business. Rip the bandage off so to say. "So there's something you need to know and you should hear it from me rather than anyone else." He started. Even he had to admit that sounded stupid.

Bernadette became worried. Had he found her? Did she do something to displease the Dark One and now he no longer protected her?

"I'm getting married. To a princess. In two months." No, that sounded stupid.

Bernadette felt something drop into her stomach. She wasn't sure of her emotions at the current moment. Everything was conflicting. "So congratulations are in order?" She asked, trying to sound like his news had little to no effect on her.

"I guess they are." Neal responded. He felt sick. What kind of a reaction was he expecting from Bernadette?

Jefferson returned with three mugs. Bernadette grabbed hers and raised it. "To the happy couple."

The two men followed suit. Neal and Bernadette avoided eye contact. Jefferson was caught in the middle of feeling deniers.

* * *

Bernadette was passing the ballroom when she heard voices.

"No, no. Sir, you have two left feet. This would be so much easier if you had an actual partner. But no, everyone is scared to come here." A man was complaining.

"Then we need to find someone brave." Neal voice replied.

Before she could move, the door opened and the two men saw her.

"You, girl. Your presence is required. Sir Neal needs to learn this dance as not to make a fool of himself." The dance instructor went to her, pulled her inside and had her stand in front of Neal.

Bernadette was too shocked to fight back. "I don't know how to dance. And I am very busy right now…"

"Just give us one dance. I am sure the Dark One will wait for you."

She shuddered. The Dark One was as impatient as a child. "But I am hardly dressed to be anyone's dance partner." She looked down at her outfit, there was still grass stains from her reentry.

Suddenly she was consumed by a cloud of purple. It didn't last long, when it cleared, she was dressed in something completely different. A sea blue ball gown with a tastefully cut neckline and short sleeves. It even shimmered. Bernadette had to force herself not to twirl, she did feel like a princess.

"I think this suits you." Neal looked her over, she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks. Then he held out his hand to her. "May I?"

He was really asking her permission, no one had ever asked her before, she never had a choice. Now she could say no if she wanted to

"You may." Bernadette placed her hand in his. It was warm and strong.

Neal's arm went around her waist and rested on the small of her back. She had seen enough grand balls to know that her free hand was supposed to rest on his shoulder.

And the music began to play, it was a slow melody, Bernadette didn't recognize the tune. But it didn't matter, she was paying attention to her steps.

Back, front, left, back, front, right.

They quickly found the rhythm. Neal felt comfortable enough to dip her. Bernadette sent an actual grin up at him. A few steps later, he picked her up by the waist.

Suddenly no one and nothing else existed besides the two of them. Neal and Bernadette were alone on a cloud dancing. He spun her around once, twice before pulling her close. They were breathing the same air and their eyes met. There was a sparkle in Bernadette's that Neal never saw before.

Rudely, they were brought back to reality when the dance instructor began clapping. "Very good, very good. You are certainly hiding talents from us. Sir Neal, the princess will be very impressed on your wedding day."

The princess.

The sparkle in Bernadette's eyes disappeared.

"What is going on here?" Came a new voice that everyone knew instantly. The Dark One stood in the doorway, he was furious and confused.

The dance instructor jumped to their defense. "The lady joined our dance lesson. There isn't much time to make mistakes." That was the truth, besides the unspoken feelings of… something Bernadette didn't want to name.

"If the lesson is over, I need Bernadette in my study." The Dark One said, staring daggers at her. It was as if he could see into her soul.

She knew better than to keep him waiting. Bernadette stepped away from Neal. "The princess is lucky to have you in her life." Then she nodded to the dance instructor and left the room in a rustle of skirts.

* * *

"I need a magical sword."

Bernadette had barely crossed the threshold of the room before the Dark One started throwing orders at her. Her breath was caught in her lungs. Sword? A magical sword? Why did he need that?

"Tell Jefferson the two of you are going to Camelot."

Oh, good, Camelot. Bernadette placed a hand on her heart to calm the racing.

Finally, the Dark One looked up at her. He really did enjoy making her uncomfortable. "You think I wanted that sword?"

Bernadette didn't trust herself to say anything.

* * *

 **Aww, a dance lesson, so sweet and of course the moment was ruined. Oh, FYI there is no hope for the Dark One, meaning no Belle.**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

I don not own Once Upon a Time.

All the feels, from all parties involved.

* * *

Bernadette walked down the hallway and when she knew no one would see her, she slid to the floor.

Hot angry tears threatened to fall and she was fighting a losing battle. She had feelings for Neal, deep and true feelings. She was sure of that now, now that she had gotten that close to him.

Did he feel the same way? Could she hope for that?

No, no.

This was all wrong. Bernadette was nothing, just a mercenary who worked for the Dark One. She was powerless and not worth anyone's time.

She would bury her feelings deep and stay away from Neal.

She was nothing but a mercenary. Bernadette knew her place.

* * *

Just because he was engaged did not mean Neal had free time on his hands. He still had to take care of people, unlike his father who inspired fear. Neal helped to heal people, using both magic and the medical skills he had learned over the years.

And he loved to travel to other realms where no one knew him as the Dark One's son. He could be anyone without a shadow over him.

But that would probably end after the wedding. He would have a wife whose side she shouldn't leave. They would have a home together. His father was gifting them a manor that he had confiscated from a rich man who couldn't fulfill his end of a bargain. So Neal and Emma would be starting their marriage with someone's failure.

Marriage.

That word still sounded so foreign to him. His mother has died when he was young, so he never saw his father as a married man. And most people avoided him in the Enchanted Forest. His only point of reference was an older married couple from Camelot. They were the first ones Neal told about his upcoming nuptials.

They politely congratulated him, they could see what was going on in his mind. And they asked the question his father never had.

"Do you love her?"

"She's a princess, we are doing this for the good of the kingdom." Neal sounded like he had been practicing that one in the mirror countless time. Actually, he had.

"But do you love her? Do you feel calm and happy and lighter than air when you look at her?"

And Neal's heart began to play games. "When she isn't driving me up a wall with her dangerous antics. Her brown eyes hold mysteries I want to solve." He froze. He was not talking about Emma. Emma didn't drive him up a wall. Emma had green eyes.

He promptly left but not before seeing the husband and wife exchange knowing glances. Once he was alone in the forest, Neal had to banish her from his mind. He had overwhelming strong feelings for someone who wasn't going to be his wife. A person would think Neal had the power to have everything he wanted.

But a sorcerer knew his place.

* * *

Princess Emma sat in the grand ballroom, not listening to a word her mother was saying. The queen had taken over all the wedding preparations. Not that Emma minded. She had no interest in the wedding.

It wasn't that she didn't like Neal, he was very nice. Emma had not expected that, knowing his father. Maybe Neal was more like his mother. He was nice, cared about people, was respectful, was interested in her, he didn't just see a crown. But there was no spark.

Emma turned to look at her mother and was instantly jealous. Her parents married for love. Yes, they had almost lost each other in the war that preceded their marriage, but they made it.

Was it too much to ask for love filled marriage? Some royal marriages had love come later, she knew that. But that was not what she wanted. Not when she knew there was someone who looked at her like she held the stars.

Could she call off the wedding? Could she disappoint everyone? Could she survive the wrath of the Dark One?

No, Emma was a princess and princesses knew their place.

* * *

Uniform cleaned and pressed, shoes shined, sword sharpened, hair cut. Maybe he would skip the last one. Every officer had a pony tail, he had to look like everyone else. He had to paint the picture that he was no different than any other man in the Royal Navy. But he knew better, as did one other person.

She deserved better than him. What was he really? An orphan who followed his older brother into the Royal Navy. Yes, he was the youngest lieutenant in the fleet had ever seen and if he kept up the good work, he would captain his own ship by this time next year. Even with all that going for Killian Jones, she deserved better.

The selfish part of him wanted to ask her to run away with him. They could leave the realm, live a simple quiet life.

But she was the crown princess, she had responsibilities. As happy as he made her, he knew it wasn't enough to leave her family.

He had his own responsibilities also. Liam would never forgive him if Killian abandoned him and the Navy. Especially for a woman. Especially for the princess.

Whenever the princess spoke of her future husband, she didn't look pleased, but then she didn't look horrified. She said she had simply found a friend. Friend, not life partner, or husband, or lover, or consort.

However, when she saw Killian, her eyes lit up. She always found him in a crowd. She turned down dances from princes and the like to be his partner. They fit together.

They had stolen moments, innocent kisses and some not so innocent kisses. Killian could still blush at that memory.

But that's all she would be to him, a memory. In a month, she would be married to the second most powerful sorcerer in the land. And he would be standing there, hoping his heart broke silently.

She was his princess, his Emma. But he was a loyal by the book naval officer.

And naval officers knew their place.

* * *

 **And the title makes sense! Emma and Killian! Yay!**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Interesting meet up.**

* * *

Bernadette had never been inside a tavern alone. But she needed to get away from Jefferson. Her fellow realm jumper had a constant look of wanting to point something important out to her. she knew what he would say and didn't want to hear it. Those words would hurt and scare her.

So she hid, alone and lost herself in the noise of the tavern. But to her dismay, that didn't last long.

A familiar thud of a mug being placed on the table brought her back to the present. "I don't want to talk about it." She looked up and expected to see Jefferson. But it was a stranger instead. Instantly, Bernadette reached for her dagger. What was he planning?

But the man held up his hands to show he was unarmed and meant no harm. "Easy there, lass. No need for blood shed."

"Then you can take your drink and yourself back where you came from." Bernadette responded curtly. She studied the man, maybe her age, blue eyes that was holding on to hope and a naval uniform that needed caring. "Who is she?" She ventured a guess.

"Who is he?" He threw the question back at her.

She sucked in a breath. How had he known? Was she that transparent?

"You are an open book." He told her.

"Or a mirror." Bernadette had a better explanation. The man shrugged his shoulders but did nod. Then he motioned to the empty chair across from her.

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Fine, just don't talk so much."

"Small price to pay to have understanding company." He sat down. "Where are my manners? "I'm Killian." And he held out his hand, trying to be a gentleman to the woman who wanted to knife him.

She stared, she wasn't used to manners from strangers. Maybe the navy demanded them. "Bernadette." She shook his hand.

They sat in silence, staring at their drinks.

"She's marrying someone she doesn't love." Killian began.

Bernadette did not like where this conversation was going. "Stop talking."

"She said it's for the best and I know it is. But… it's not fair…"

"Life isn't fair. Anyone who says differently is selling something." She didn't want to be cruel to this stranger who was clearly hurting. Bernadette was better at hiding her own feelings.

"What's your story? How did he hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt me!" Bernadette slammed her fist down on the table. So much for keeping calm. "He is getting married."

"Does he love her?"

"Do you always ask so many questions? Yes, he does. Maybe. I don't know."

"You didn't ask?"

Bernadette huffed and held her head in her hands. No, she never asked because… "What if I don't like the answer?" She asked quietly.

"It's a risk you have to take." And Killian made a risk of his own. "I always tell a woman exactly how I feel about her." He touched her hand.

That was the last straw for the mercenary. She grabbed his arm, stood up and slammed him face first into the table. "I am not that desperate. You think we alike that can move past our so called lost loves in each other's arms?" She growled.

"No… that's not what I meant. Forgive me if I misled you." Killian could not believe this was happening. People would see, his brother would hear and Killian would never hear the end of it. He would be the laughing stock of the navy.

His grip loosened. Bernadette knew the man didn't mean any harm or dishonor, she was just jumping to conclusions.

"Well, I wish I could say this is a new sight. You can't play nice, can you?"

Bernadette turned to see Jefferson observing the scene with an amused eye. "You know I don't play nice. What do you want?" She now let go of Killian.

"He wants to see us, now." Jefferson told her. He hadn't questioned the Dark One. The logical thought was they were being sent on a mission for some magical item. But Neal was going to be married tomorrow, as much as Jefferson wanted to be there for his friend, he wasn't sure how Bernadette was handling it all. Maybe the Dark One was sending them away, to make sure nothing happened.

"Oh. Did he say why?" Bernadette tried not to sound scared. Did the Dark One know something he shouldn't?

"Does he ever? Come on." He swept his hand out. But not before throwing a few coins on the table. "Sorry about her." Jefferson apologized.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Brace yourself.**

* * *

Jefferson entered the manor first, he thought Bernadette was right behind him. Part of him knew he should give her space, figure out her feelings. But on the other hand, he wanted to shake her, maybe she would get some sense. She clearly cared about Neal and Neal clearly cared about her. This whole royal marriage, a marriage without love was stupid. But neither of them wanted to cause trouble, they didn't want to rock the boat.

"So, what realm do you think we are going to visit? Personally, I'm hoping for something warm. Arendelle is too cold for my taste. I thought it was supposed to be summer there."

No answer. Maybe Bernadette was keeping her thoughts and words to herself. She had a bad habit of turning everything inward.

But he didn't hear footsteps either. Now, something was wrong. Jefferson turned around and only saw an empty hallway. "Bernadette?" He called and retraced his steps. She had been with him when they left the tavern, had she slipped away on the way over? He walked outside and saw a glitter of silver on the ground just outside the door. Bernadette's necklace, she never took it off.

Jefferson shoved into the necklace into his jacket pocket. This had the Dark One written all over it. Did Jefferson have the nerve to question the sorcerer about it?

* * *

"You're not planning on anything stupid, are you, dearie?"

Bernadette looked up at the Dark One. She had paused outside the manor, she had to collect her thoughts. Her, do something stupid? He scared her too much to do much of anything besides what she was told. "No, of course not."

"Really? You're not planning on stopping, oh I don't know, a wedding?" He was leaning against the wall, watching for her reaction.

Well, that thought had crossed her mind once or twice. The whole glorious scene had had played out in her head. Neal and the princess would be up at the altar; the bishop would ask if anyone objected to the marriage. Bernadette would stand up, profess her love, Neal would return her feelings. Then they would ride off into the sunset together.

But that was wishful thinking.

"What reason do I have to ruin a wedding?"

"Don't lie to me. I see the way you look at my son. You love him." Only the Dark One could make the word love sound like a sickness.

"And how would you know what that looks like?" Bernadette asked. She paused, where had that spark of sass, or rebellion, come from? Did Neal inspire confidence in her? Was that a good or bad thing?

The Dark One stared, there was a flash of fear but that quickly turned to rage. "So there is something. I worked too hard and lost too much to have my efforts fails. My son is marrying the princess and you won't be able to stop it." Instantly they were engulfed in a purple cloud. Where was he taking her?

That was answered when then reappeared in a tiny room, it had windows near the high ceiling and it lacked a door. Basically, it was a prison.

"And, just to play it safe, dearie…" The Dark One took a step towards Bernadette.

* * *

 **Oh no!**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Wedding time, no matter how anyone feels.**

* * *

Neal stood at the altar, trying not to look uncomfortable. Emma was walking towards him, arm in arm with her father.

She was beautiful, she truly was. She was everything a princess should be.

But this was…

No, stop thinking like that. Neal knew his place.

Emma reached him finally, received a kiss on the cheek from her father then took Neal's hand. Her hand was ice cold, but she sent him a shy smile. At least that he could return. Then her eyes darted behind him and fear filled them. She had seen the Dark One.

"Hey." Neal gently squeezed her hand. "I'm right here." He said, trying to be comforting. So he wasn't the only one who wanted to pretend his father wasn't there.

The bishop began the ceremony. Words of True Love, loyal, respect filled the room. And there was guilt in Neal's heart. He couldn't do this to Emma or himself.

"Stop." He told the bishop. Emma's eyes widened in confusion. What was going on? "Emma, getting to know you these past few months has been wonderful. You are going to make an amazing queen. I have never met anyone as brave, wise and adventurous as you. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I know it's not with me."

The weight that had been on Emma's shoulders was lifted. He didn't want this marriage, just like her. They were on the same page. She smiled at him, a real smile this time.

"And just know, you have a friend and ally, no matter what."

"Thank you." She was slipping the engagement ring off her finger and handed it back to him. "Now, go find her."

Neal gave her a quizzed looked, somehow Emma had known along. "Jefferson!" He called out, if he was going to bring the woman he loved, he would need something of hers.

The realm jumper pulled a necklace from his jacket, now he knew why he even had it. He threw it to Neal.

Neal caught it and focused his magic. A cloud of purple smoke appeared and when it cleared, Bernadette stood there.

Confusion was the best way to describe how she felt. One minute she was trapped in a tower and the next, she was in the middle of a crowded hall in a castle.

"Bernadette!" She heard her name and her spirit soared, she knew that voice. She turned to see Neal and almost ran into his arms. But something stopped here.

This was the wedding; she couldn't ruin this. The Dark One had been right. She didn't realize how much she wanted to stop the wedding until she stood in the middle of it.

Then Neal was in front of her, holding her shaking hands. "Bernadette, we have known each other for a few years and I need to confess something to you. I have feelings for you, real and true feelings…"

A smile bloomed on her face. He had feelings for her and not the princess. But before she could say anything, a sudden and overwhelming pain in her chest brought Bernadette to her knees.

Neal was instantly by her side then his heard a familiar chuckle.

"This won't do. This won't do at all." The Dark One was still sitting in his chair. In his hand was a heart.

Neal knew he couldn't panic. "I don't want to hear what you have to say on the matter. I want to hear Bernadette's thoughts. Hand over her heart, now." Neal half commanded.

The Dark One knew he could keep Bernadette in her place even without holding on to her heart. So the heart passed his hand to Neal's.

Neal locked eyes with Bernadette before pushing her heart back into her chest. She inhaled a grateful breath and let herself be pulled to her feet.

"So what I said about my feelings, how I feel about you…"

"No." She cut him off. She had her heart back but she couldn't give him false hope. And she hated herself.

"No? But I'm in love with you."

"You're not. You're in love with the idea of me. I'm nothing but a silly scared woman who works for your father. Just a dangerous woman to those I'm paid to hurt. I'm nothing more than a lackey." Now she felt her heart break. She risked a glance at the Dark One. He gave her a nod of approval, content with her performance.

Neal touched her chin and turned her face. "No, you are so much more. You are not silly; you are not scared. You are so much stronger than you think you are. Not many people can work for my father and not become cruel."

"You don't know anything about me." Bernadette tried again. She couldn't let this happen. Too much was at stake.

"I know your hands shake when you have to hurt someone innocent, I know your eyes sparkle when you see a clear sky. I know you hide your face every time you laugh or smile. I know there is something more to you that you are terrified to show. You don't want anyone to see the real you, you think it would scare people away. Bernadette, you don't scare me. I want to know the real you."

"The real me is dark." Bernadette felt herself begin to break down. She was telling him the truth, warning him.

"I know darkness. And you are not. Do you trust me?"

Did she trust him? Did she even trust herself? Could she take a leap of faith? She didn't trust herself to say a word so she let her action speak for her.

Bernadette touched Neal's cheek and kissed him. He responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close.

A scream of fury echoed through the hall. The Dark One was now on his feet. He had a ball of fire in his hand and was ready to throw it at the happy couple. Neal was ready to protect Bernadette, even if it meant injuring himself.

He thought he was fast enough in throwing up a protective barrier before the fire ball hit them.

He was wrong.

The ball was hurling towards them but it vanished when it hit the yellow magical shield that Bernadette herself created.

There was a real smile on her face. The Dark One just stared back, understanding what had just happened.

"Go." She only spoke one word. The Dark One wanted to fight back but decided against it. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Neal turned to Bernadette. "Impressive, I was not expecting that."

"I have been under a curse; my magic was dormant for years. And now…" She looked away, a shy smile on her face. Neal turned her face back to his. "I guess that was True Love's Kiss."

"You're welcome."

The truth was finally out in the open, or at least the most important part. There were a few things that Bernadette wanted to take care of now. She was back to her normal self and Neal did inspire confidence, it was a good thing.

"Do you want to save the world with me?" Bernadette asked.

Neal's eyes lit up, what other surprises did she have? Now he wanted to know everything about, and stand by her side no matter what. "Yes." He turned to the King and Queen. "I'm sorry you planned this beautiful wedding…"

"It's fine, Neal." Queen Snow told him. "You love someone else. Love triumphs over anything else. You are a lucky woman." That was directed at Bernadette. "I only hope my daughter finds someone as loyal as you."

Emma smiled and her eyes instantly found Killian. She had found someone already, now their path was clear. She, they could have happiness.

"Go, just invite us to the wedding after you two have saved the world." King David said to both Neal and Bernadette.

"Thank you both." Neal told them, giving Emma a smile. Then he turned to Bernadette. "Where are we going?"

"It's been a while since I have been home." She grinned, taking her necklace from him. She focused her magic and they disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

* * *

 **Now everyone gets to be with the person they truly love.**

 **Magic, True Love's Kiss, what could possibly go wrong? Home can't be bad.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **This is the end, of this story at least. Tiny, short, but enough to get you to want to read the next story.**

* * *

A portal opened and a young man fell to the ground. He was covered in recent scars and his breathing was ragged. A moment later, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed him. When it cleared, he was on his feet, free of his physical scars. His emotional scars would take some time and elbow grease.

She had been taken from him, cruelly ripped away, he had been powerless. If there was one thing Neal, son of the Dark One, hated, it was being powerless.

* * *

 **Crap, crap.**

 **Did you think happily ever after would be that easy?**

 **There is a sequel starting next Friday.**

 **Thoughts on this story as a whole and where you think the sequel is going? There will be new characters coming in and a new adventure. Thank you to everyone for reading.**


End file.
